Desmadrosa﻿
This article is sole property of ObeyAzria permission is required to edit it's content. "Don't exist. Live.Get out, explore.Thrive.Challenge authority. Challenge yourself.Evolve.Change forever.Become who you say you always will. Keep moving. Don't stop. Start the revolution. Become a freedom fighter. Become a superhero. Just because everyone doesn't know your name doesn't mean you dont matter.Are you happy? Have you ever been happy? What have you done today to matter? Did you exist or did you live? How did you thrive? Become a chameleon-fit in anywhere. Be a rockstar-stand out everywhere. Do nothing, do everything. Forget everything, remember everyone. Care, don't just pretend to. Listen to everyone. Love everyone and nothing at the same time. Its impossible to be everything,but you can't stop trying to do it all.All I know is that I have no idea where I am right now. I feel like I am in training for something, making progress with every step I take. I fear standing still. It is my greatest weakness. I talk big, but often don't follow through. That's my biggest problem. I don't even know what to think right now. It's about time I start to take a jump. Fuck starting to take. Just jump-over everything. Leap.It's time to be aggressive. You've started to speak your mind, now keep going with it, but not with the intention of sparking controversy or picking a germane fight. Get your gloves on, it's time for rebirth. There IS no room for the nice guys in the history books. THIS IS THE START OF A REVOLUTION. THE REVOLUTION IS YOUR LIFE. THE GOAL IS IMMORTALITY. LET'S LIVE, BABY. LET'S FEEL ALIVE AT ALL TIMES. TAKE NO PRISONERS. HOLD NO SOUL UNACCOUNTABLE, ESPECIALLY NOT YOUR OWN. IF SOMETHING DOESN'T HAPPEN, IT'S YOUR FAULT.Make this moment your reckoning. Your head has been held under water for too long and now it is time to rise up and take your first true breath. Do everything with exact calculation, nothing without meaning. Do not make careful your words, but make no excuses for what you say. Fuck em' all. Set a goal for everyday and never be tired.” -Desmadrosa's favorite quote........by Brian Krans Desmadrosa Ramos is an Arrancar whose rank within the Espada is unknown. She is also referred to and known as Dessie Ramos, and is a average sized carefree, manipulative, and fun loving Arrancar. Though she is an Arrancar Desmadrosa prefers to stay in the boundaries of her privilege Las Catacumbas (The Catacombs). There she stays with her Hollow friends ruling over that designated area under the queen. Appearance Desmadrosa appears as a to have a fair skin tone, her skin always moisturized with a concoction made of aloe and cocoa butter giving her a lovely scent which is easily distinguishable from the foul smelling sands of Hueco Mundo. Additionally it is highly resilient springing back into shape after being stretched and distorted, and is extremely soft being comparable to the skin of a newborn child. She has not a wrinkle on her body, and it is as if she does not smile at all as she has not a trace of smile lines. On her body is not a natrual blemish, a scar, or any type of birth mark in sight, nor does she have dark circles under her eyes or bags. Her eyes are shaped in an oval like manner and are equidisant from her nose. Her lashes have grown to a considerably long length as a form of adaptation iver her hundreds of years living in order to keep her eyes safe from he harsh winds which nlow the sands of Hueco Mundo. Her eyebrows which are lavender/violet in color are seemingly perfectly arched, though if one were to inspect clower they would find that one of her eyebrows (the left one) is natrually thinner than the other causing her to have to correct one of the eyebrows by filling it in. Her eyes themselves are unique as her scalera are pitch black, and hern pupils are a redish-lavender in color. Desmadrosa possess an uncanny ability to convey every emotion through those eyes. With nothing more than a look she can comfort a soul who has seen the tragedies of war. And in another moment, she can stare with such ferocity that she can convey the pernicious wickedness that twists within her soul. Her thin,straight nose is often considered cute by other Arrancar which have led her to being slightly self-conscious about its overall appearance. The nostrils are slightly triangular in shape, but more so rounded at their corners. Her lips are stained with blood, resulting in them being a natrual red color. Upon the top of her head is a lush thick jungle of violet hair. Her helmet of hair is straight and is kept in a simple bob, with a side swept bang. She has had this style since a very young age, and being the carefree person she is, she believes that change would result in a waste of the time she dedicated to it, and instead wishes to focus on funnier things. Each strand of hair is strong, being able to hang a baby frome a strand without said strand breaking, and none of them end in a split end. Desmadrosa is moderately tall reaching a height of 5 foot 10.323 inches. She weighs a total of 139 lbs. She is not overly muscular, and has a build like that of a swimmer. Instead of the normal Arrancar clothing she wears an all black leather outfit, equipped with gloves, a slim cut pant, boots, an overcoat, and a coordinating baroque inspired shirt. At times wings made of Desmadrosa's reiryoku will sprout, though they have no actual impact on her whatsoever. Personality Desmadrosa is an trickster. She is carefree, calm, humble, and serious(at times) in nature. Desmadrosa is often characterized as being clever and capable of outsmarting anyone who antagonizes her. She almost always wins these conflicts, whether it be by direct confrontation or by tricking them.Desmadrosa will usually try to placate her enemy and avoid conflict, but when an opponent pushes her too far, Desmadrosa may address the opponent invoke the common catchphrase "Of course you realize this means war!" before she proceeds to retaliates, and the retaliation will be devastating. Desmadrosa is generally people-oriented and fun-loving, she make things more fun for others by her enjoyment. Living for the moment, she love and craves for new experiences. She dislikes theory and impersonal analysis. To Desmadrosa entire world is a stage. She loves to be the center of attention and perform for people, and is constantly putting on a show for others to entertain them and make them happy. She enjoys stimulating other people's senses, and is extremely good at it. Additionally she would love nothing more than for life to be a continual party, in which they play the role of the fun-loving host. History Overview Desmadrosa was born to her father and mother February 6th of an unknown year. You see, her father wanted a child, but seeing as her had no luck finding someone suitable to have his child he chose a surrogate. With this Surrogate he would be able to reproduce, but to ensure that his family wouldn't know he payed off the surrogate mother in order for her to temporarily marry hi until the child was born. When she was born her parents filed for divorce leaving her fat her to rise her by himself. She had a decent childhood and faced no adversities whatsoever, going to Karakura High, and graduating with a weighed average of 98.21%. She left the nest, and started a babysitting service which lasted till her death. One night while walking home she was abducted, raped, and killed. Her soul, traped eventually turned into a bunny like Hollow. Being a former adjuchas class Menos Desmadrosa found comfort in knowing that she was not necessarily weak. She banded together making friends, and finding a partner in Josè Ayarza, another adjujas who resembled a bipedal beluga whale. Trying to find a new way to trick somebody, something thatshe often enjoyed doing, she would try to alter her appearance and being the curious person she is she decided to remove her mask, as she had heard rumors of it changing the way a hollow appeared. What followed was her becoming an Arrancar and being out casted by her former friends including Josè. One day however, when her Hollow friends had happened to get into trouble the the likes of a Vasto Lorde level hole Desmadrosa was able to demonstrate her new found powers and earning back their friendship. Though she was still considered a new Arrancar 0 she had an understanding of her new form of how her body worked. Since then she wandered the sandy land of Hueco Mundo honing her craft until she eventually became an Espada. Powers & Abilities Skills: Adept Swordsmanship: As an Espada Desmadrosa has trained in the art of sword fighting and has become adept in using a sword. She has developed a basic udders tanning of techniques and their applications, and is able to keep up with the likes of most experienced swordsmen. Though do to her not spending as much of her time practicing her sword skills as others she is not as proficient as other Espada should be Master Tactician: Due to her spending much of her time planning out pranks Desmadrosa has become a master planer and tactician. She has an encyclopedic knowledge of war and battle tactics which make up for her slight lack in swordsmanship. Master Gymnast: Over her years Desmadrosa has become a master gymnast, and acrobat bwing able to perform seemingly impossible aerial feats, and recover perfectly from falls which might kill a normal person. Sonido Master: Desmadrosa has mastered the application of sonido and is able to use it without attemptin too. She is fast enough to easily dodge attacks from close range with minimal to no effort. Passive Abilities: Immense Spiritual Power: As an Espada her spiritual energy is so strong that it can be hard to consent, and can even be detected by her Hollow friends from a distance. Enhanced Speed: Desmadrosa can move much faster than the average Arrancar though not by much, nd can match the speeds of newly Arrancar sonido. Hierro: Possibly one of her best attributes Desmadrosais able to fend off the sharpest blades of Shinigami without showing not a single sign of injury. Slightly Above Average Intelligent: She is shown to be quite intelligent. Having a great understanding of combat and its forms, and the methods behind an opponent's skill and intentions, she can discern personalities easily. She also has a philosophy on life that provides a code of honor, respect, and mercy. However, her childlike antics can sometimes block her intelligence. Active Abilities: Cero: A powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy at the target. While in most cases it is fired from the mouth, Desmadrosa instead fires it from her fingertips, which are first enveloped in indigo energy before turning violet when fired. * Cero Hueco: Desmadrosa variation of the classic Cero, which his fired from all four fingertips.each of these Cero connect at the corners resulting in a Cero blast that is hollow. This blast then grows in size, resulting in what appears to be a tube of spiritual energy which makes it hard to escape Additionally in the case that the opponent is trapped inside the blast Desmadrosa can close her fingertips resulting in the blast closing up turning into a normal Cero. * Gran Rey Cero: A much stronger verso of the regular Cero. When Desmadrosa uses her Gran Rey Cero she first snaps her fingers three times. It s unknown if this is a requirement for her or a preference, not is it known if this affects the strength of the Cero though it can be assumed that it doesn't. The color of her Gran Rey Cero is a redish-lavender violet. * Mashiro Super Cero: Desmadrosa kicks the air in the direction of her target, thus firing a fast, wide, violet Cero which follows the arc-shaped path made by her foot. She learned this technique by reading about the fake Karakura Town battle where Mashiro originally used it. Bala: A faster less powerful blast than a Cero which Desmadrosa fires from her palm instead of the usual method. Her Bala is normally red in color. When she uses her Bala instead of punching towards the target she thrust her palm forward resulting in a slightly powerful, slightly less speedy version of the typical Arrancar Bala attack. Zanpakutō Herald de la Ilusión is the name of Desmadrosa Zanpakutō, which directly translates to Herald of illusion. zanpakuto takes the form of a simple katana. It is in length approximately 2’2.29”. The end pommel is a dark black color, and the hilt is an eggshell white. The ornament on the blade's hilt has the Spanish word Distorsión engraved on it which translates directly to distortion, though that may not have been hard to guess. The tsuba and habaki are the exact same color of the end pommel and around the habaki is a simple golden jingle bell that has a translucent wire strung through it and attached to the katana. The blade of the katana is seemingly invisible. The blade itself are considerably Sharper than most, and is extremely resilient to fade, and dulling. Resurrección: Desmadrosa resurrección is quite different from the normal resurrección of other Arrancar. This is because her release is done in to seperates parts, though it should not be confused with Segunda Etapa, because her power an abilities are not augmented during these releases. When Desmadrosa uses her resurrección she must first state her release which is "Broma de todos aquellos que están tensos" or "Prank on all those uptight" though she can also shorten this to simply "Prank" or "Broma." This starts the first half of her release. Her body becomes consumed in light her hair lifts up, seemingly defying gravity. Her clothes seemingly merge with her body, turning into what one might call natrual armor. She is adorned wih a cheast plate, with a cut out above her breast. Her neck area is also covered, with this protective skin armor like clothing. Her arms and hands become encased in this armor as well. Her pant has fused with her resulting in armored bottoms, and attached to her waist is a flesh textured train. Desmodrosa's ears lengthen, growing. Get to resemble those of elves. Her eyepupils change to a more violet color, her face becomes more stern. She grows a pair of twisting long horns on her head. On her knees shoulders and feet are what appears to be faces emerging. These faces resemble distinguished gentlemen, whose bone structure is remarkable. Additionally these faces are also present around her head, as multiple floating faces circle it. These faces are kept afloat by gravitational singularitieswhich do not affect anything else besides the faces. It should be noted that faces are seemingly their own person though they are conected to Desmadrosa by a psychological link. The second part of her resurrección happens when she summons her zanpakuto which takes the form of ninja claws. These claws are simply her zanpakuto broken into pieces and reformed into the appearance of these claws. In the second stage nothing changes besides the fact that she can now gain access her resurrección techniques. In her resurrección her defense increase especially in the areas with the armor plating, making her almost immune to being damaged by a blunt object. Her strength, speed, and attack increase, along with her striking power. Since her nails are also encased in the plating they act almost like the claws of a cat. Additionally because her body has multiple faces on it she becomes able to have a watching eye on every direction succesfully removing all of her blind spots. Desmadrosa's resurrección is the embodiment of her personality as it allows her to become the ultimate prankster. She becomes able to create and manipulate illusions to a minor degree such as creating clones of herself, or of objects. Shape shifting as to avoid being caught from doing her pranks, as well as escape artistry, and minor truth manipulation, meaning that she can makes minor truth into a lie and lies into truths. This does not mean that she can do things like making herself into a god by making that lie into a truth, or killing the opponent instantly by making the truth that they are alive into a lie. Though she can do things like avoid some attacks by making the truth that she was somewhere into a lie teleporting her to the location that she chose to be the truth. Resurrección Techniques Cero de Caras: Each of the faces shoot fourth a Cero. TBD.